Un Fort Bel Aprèsmidi
by Yukiko-Angel
Summary: Bon, ceci est le résultat d'un cours de Français ennuyant alors ... Écrit du point de vue d'une inconnue qui rencontre Sesshomaru .... -Révisé 2008-


Un fort bel après-midi –Révisé-

N/A : Un cours plate assis près d'une fenêtre ensoleillé avec quelques croquis de Sesshoumaru égale ce fanfic.

Tout petit mais je le trouve romantique. Ce personnage n'a pas de nom, alors Fan de Sesshoumaru, laissez libre à vôtre imagination.

ATTENTION : Certain mot sont de haut calibre, si vous avez de la misère en français, armez vous d'un bon dictionnaire car la fille qui a écrit ça adore les mots bizarres. Mais pas aussi pire que Zébu. ( Ce mot là existe O.O) –Révision : Ce dit qu'elle en avait fumé du bon pour croire que son Français était bon …-

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée d'été. Avec une chaleur pareille, une seule chose m'était venue à l'idée :

« Vive la sieste !! »

À peine eus-je fermée les yeux qu'un bruit m'a réveillé. Sur l'une des branches de l'arbre sous lequel je m'étais assoupie se tenait Sesshoumaru de Inu Yasha.

« Je rêve, c'est impossible qu'il soit là. »

Mais il descendit de sa branche pour s'arrêter devant moi. Il me regardait avec étonnement, comme si je venais d'une autre planète, ou plutôt d'une autre époque.

J'étais pétrifié, de surprise surtout ! Mais lui me regardait toujours, me reluquant comme une simple babiole, et aussi avec plus d'insistance. Le rouge me montais vite au joue, et je me relevai avec empressement pour que le feu de son regard s'arrête se fut-il que pour quelques instant.

Mais en me relevant, la simple camisole que je portais descendit assez pour révéler la naissance de mes seins. Je portais ma main à ma poitrine pour en calmer la gêne. Esquivant un sourire un peu forcé, je pris la parole pour briser le silence établi.

« Bon .. Bonjour Monsieur, Hé Hé. Si je dérange, je vais partir. Ok, je m'en vais. »

Reculant de quelques pas, je me retournais et fis le sprint le plus vite et le plus long de toute ma vie.

Je m'arrêtais plus loin près de l'orée d'une forêt de cerisier. L'été les avaient remplis de savoureuse cerises que j'aperçut fort mûres. Et mes émotions fortes de tout à l'heure m'avaient creusé l'appétit. Je ne résistais pas à l'envie et monta dans l'arbre le plus proche et me régala de ce doux péché.

Un bruit de feuille que l'on secoue retentit dans la forêt. Me retournant dans cette direction, je revis Sesshoumaru sur une branche un peu plus bas. Je n'osais plus bouger. Peut-être allait-il partir sans me voir ? On peut toujours rêver. La nuit ne tarda pas à se montrer me laissant du moins comme voile ces douces ténèbres, des ténèbres glaciales. Le froid vint faire son oeuvre sur ma peau à découvert à cause de mes culotte courtes et de ma camisole.

Me repliant lentement sur moi même et couvrant mes épaules de mes mains, j'essayais de retenir mes dents de claquer.

J'entendit de nouveau le bruissement de feuille et regarda là ou se tenait Sesshoumaru. Il n'y était plus. Regardant de pars et d'autre, m'assurant qu'il n'était plus là je soupirais de soulagement.

Je me détendit un peu et grignota les quelques cerises qu'ils restaient sur ma branche. Après être sur qu'il n'y avait pas un chat, ou plutôt devrais-je dire pas un chien, je descendais tranquillement sans faire de bruit.

M'avança dans les broussailles pour passer inaperçu, une ombre attrapa mon regard. Encore lui ! Dos a moi il ne semblait pas m'avoir vue. Se retournant en un coups, il semblait regarder vers moi du coin de l'oeil incertain. Se retournant, de retour dos à moi, il avança dans la direction opposé et sauta dans les airs. J'étais soulagé pour un cours instant et continua à avancer vers mon point de départ, l'arbre solitaire.

Cela me prit quelques minutes, à cause de la noirceur. Enfin arrivé, je vis bien trop tard que je n'étais pas seul. Il était là à me regarder avec un regard triste. Il s'approcha de moi avec se regard et je pus regarder dans ces grands yeux si beau mais si triste.

J'en étais hypnotisé.

Il s'avança de plus en plus près et posa ces lèvres sur les miennes. Un simples et doux baiser. Lorsqu'il pris fin, il partit comme il était venu me laissant seul sous l'arbre. Le soleil se leva et je partit à mon tours.

Peut-être que demain, je le laisserai m'attraper.

AN : et oui, je l'avais dit que s'était tout petit. Alors laissé moi une review, peut-être je fais faire un autres fanfics de ce genre, ou pas :-P

–Révisé – Je vois que je n'en ai pas faite une autre comme ça …

C'est fou, j'ai de la difficulté avec les OC …


End file.
